


Reading Scars

by Witty_Clever_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username
Summary: Remus Lupin was like a painting, each of the scars littering his body making him more of a masterpiece to Sirius’ eyes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Reading Scars

Something was wrong, Sirius could sense it. It wasn't like they'd had a bad day or anything and the moon was weeks away. Still something was wrong, Moony's face could hide even the darkest of secrets and most people wouldn't have a clue, but he was not most people. Sirius was working on his masters degree in all things Remus John Lupin, and being an expert he could tell something was off.

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Padfoot, go to sleep"

"No, What's up Moons?"

“It’s just sometimes, I think.” Remus’ words trailed off as he sat up on the bed, turning his back to Sirius.

“Tell me Rem” He prompted leaning up to place some small kisses on Remus’ shoulder blades. It had only been a few days since he’d actually managed to convince him to embrace the sweltering heat and sleep without bundling himself up in tho confides of his long sleeve shirts and long pajama bottoms. Sirius wasn’t about to let the ethereal view of Moony’s bare back go to waste.

“It’s just, well.. Why are you with me?” He could feel Remus shiver with the vulnerability of the question under his lips. Of course this would be what was wrong, it’s not the question really but what Remus means by it. He couldn’t stop his hand from gently tracing the bite mark shaped scar that so defined the man he loved. It expressed the words Remus wasn’t saying, through the bumps and ridges of the scar he could read the unspoken ‘How could you love a monster like me?’

Remus Lupin was like a painting, each of the scars littering his body making him more of a masterpiece to Sirius’ eyes, if only he could get Remus to see that. No, Remus mourned each scar, wallowed in loss for the inches of unmarred skin. Remus read them wrong, he would show him that, teach him how to properly read the writing of the scars even it it took him a lifetime.

“Do you want to know what they say Rem?”

“What?” Remus questions him tilting his head in an unnatural angle to try to look back at him.

“Your scars, do you want to know what they say?”

“I don’t, that’s not what I asked Pads”

“Yes it is” He reassures him, sitting fully up so he can look into Remus’ eyes and taking Remus’ chin to redirect his gaze when he looks away in shame.

“You think they define you, that I wouldn’t want to be with you because of them, that they mark you as a monster. They do define you, but you’re not reading them right”

“Oh and you can?” Remus says with a bit of a sad chuckle. It’s not a confirmation that he’s managed to cheer up his lover, but more of a resolved sound that expresses his disbelief in him.

“Yes of course, I’ve got my masters degree in Moony. See this one here?” He asks trailing his fingers along the scar that goes from the back of Remus’ ear to the bump of the start of his spine.  
“This one says how you love to be kissed on your neck, it tells me how you’ll moan if I kiss right here” He tells him placing a kiss right in the spot his finger landed, rewarding him with the low moan he knew he’d receive.

“This one” He places his hand over a large scar on the middle of Remus’ back. “This one tells me how mischievous you are”

“How can a scar tell you that?”

“Prongs gave you this one, when Moony refused to go back to the shack, too busy trying to catch fireflies. Moony is mischievous just like you” His head dips to place several kisses on the antler pierce scar, before trailing his tongue up Remus’ spine to return to place kisses along his neck, rewarding him with a deep shiver.

His hands return to Moony’s face twisting it towards him to ghost his finger over the scar along the side of his face, fear almost welling inside him to touch this scar. Not all of Remus’ scars tell him a happy story, but none of them speak the words the man believes.

“This scar Moony, this scar tells me how lucky I am. How fragile things can be if you don’t covet them. It reminds me of how I almost lost you, how important you are to me, and how thankful I am you forgave me”

His hands wander now to the scar just above Remus’ waist, partly in answer to the sorrow he could see on his face at the mention of the last scar. Sorrow isn’t what he ever wants to see painted across Remus’ features, though he’s sure his mirror a similar look.

“This one Rem, doesn’t say much. It shows. This one is the perfect place to hold you, when we’re together. It lines up perfectly with my fingers” He spins Remus around with that, and gently pushes him back on to the bed to show him just how perfectly the tips of his fingers line up with the scar, it’s the perfect hand hold.

“And this one..” His hands return to the original scar, the one Moony loathes. Fingers dancing along it, revering it, trying to pour all of his love out of his fingers and on to this scar.

“This one love, it tells me so much. It shouts at me how brave you are, it tells me how kind, caring and strong you are, how utterly and completely human you are and reminds me of just how much I love you”

“Sirius.” It’s all Remus says, he doesn’t need to say more though, his eyes hold all the answers, wet but shining with the love Sirius knows he feels for him too. 

It’s too much to see Remus like this, gorgeous and looking at him with a look that carries so much love within it. He needs to feel him, see and touch every inch of body, read every scar. 

\-----------------------------------

Looking down at the naked body of the exquisite creature beneath him panting and glowing with the exertion of their previous activities, he can’t help but wish Remus could read his body the same way. He’s beautiful, with or without the scars, but each and every one of them adds to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! hope you enjoyed my little fic. If anyone wants my [Tumblr](https://writing-wrongs-and-singing-songs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
